Pokegirl Oneshots
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Pokegirl Universe. What can i say. LEMONS. I love the ideas of threshold and similar things. That kind of sudden upheavle interests me. So expect lots of changes. Lots planned. M for above reason. To restate, LEMONS.


_Greetings, peoplez! This is Fee making another foray into the world of Pokegirls, so don't expect to understand it without knowing about them. (Visit Pokegirl . org to find out more)_

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon or Pokegirls.

Required Terminology-

Tamer-Like a trainer, also has to regularly have sex with the pokegirls to keep them from going feral.  
Tamer's Disease-A condition meaning that the owner has a physical compulsion to have sex, and will have very little control within days if they do not allow it. Almost always manifested in males.  
Threshold-When a girl with heavy pokegirl ancestry succumbs to that ancestry and becomes a pokegirl.  
Pokegirl Ranch-These places have many pokegirls for breeding purposes.  
Level Five Taming Cycle-These wipe all memories from the pokegirl, and leave them a blank slate.

Pokegirl Oneshots  
The Ranch

"Well, it appears to me that your daughter has Tamer's Disease." said the doctor. "It's really quite amazing, she has so much pokegirl genetics, I'm surprised she hasn't thresholded. I've never heard of a female sufferer of Tamer's disease…"  
"I don't believe it. It can't happen." said Mr Greene.  
"Pardon?" said the doctor.  
"Females don't get past threshold if they have that much genetics."  
"But obviously Kerry has, and…"  
"Pah. Tamer's disease."  
"Then what about what happened last week?" said the doctor, reasonably.

Last week she had been forbidden from meeting boys because of the urges she was allowing to control her. A few days after this began she ran naked through the town having sex with everyone she met.

"She's a whore." said Mr Green.  
"Dad!" said Kerry. She had been listening to this, blushing heavily, but this was too much. "If you just let me become a Tamer…" said the nineteen year-old.

"Absolutely not." said the father. "Ever since I found out you weren't going to threshold I knew you were next to useless. But there is no chance in hell I am having you corrupt yourself with pokegirls. You are staying in the house with NO contact with any pokegirls until I can find you a marriage to a rich pure-blood and get rid of you."

Kerry said nothing.

"And that is final."

"Yes, father." she whispered.

She had no plans of allowing that to happen.

* * *

Kerry gathered some of her belongings up. Not much, just some coats to keep warm. She then put all the money she possessed into a small bag and put it on over the coats.

There was quite a lot of money. She had been saving it for a long time. A few thousand credits, in fact.

She opened her window, leaning out into the wind. She grabbed onto the ledge, dropping onto the ground below.

She started to run quietly.

She knew where she was going.

The Blue Star Pokegirl Ranch.

* * *

_Blue Star Pokegirl Ranch_

Read the sign at the door.

_Beginning Pokegirls for a small fee  
Troublesome Pokegirls taken off your hands  
Pokegirl storage and Breeding available_

Kerry ignored the sign. She knew what she wanted.

"Hello, welcome to the Blue Star Ranch." said the receptionist, not looking interested. "How may I help you?"  
"I'd like to give a 'Girl to the ranch." said Kerry, a little nervously.

The Recpeptionist didn't notice.  
"Through here." she said, pointing at a door.

Kerry went through.

There was another reception area, and another receptionist.

"Hello, welcome to the Blue Star Pokegirl Ranch!" she said, enthusiastically. "Are you here to donate a pokegirl to us?"  
Kerry nodded.  
"Please fill out this form!" said the receptionist, handing it to Kerry.

There were a series of questions.

Name of Legal Authority  
Kerry put down her own name.

Name of Girl to be Donated  
Kerry put down her own name.

Age of Girl  
Nineteen, she wrote. Birthday the seventeenth of March.

Species  
Non-thresholder Human Female.

Rarity  
Uncommon. Strictly true, breeding female humans were uncommon.

Libido  
High. That was about right. There were worse pokegirls out there. Not many of them, but still…

Personality of Girl  
Kerry thought about this one. Eventually, she put down friendly, which she was often described as, and willing to do as asked, to a point. Also, Stubborn. They were what were normally used to describe her. She'd do as you said until you really annoyed her.

Fetishes, Sexual Interests and Gender Preferences  
Kerry blanked. She hadn't done anything weird before… but she wasn't interested in other girls.  
But she was interested in trying different things., she thought. Eventually, she wrote down 'Interested in trying anything. Straight.'

Reason for Donation  
My father, she thought. She wrote down 'Tamer's Disease'

Conditions  
There were a few options here. Such as 'Give them a Level Five Taming Cycle', or Never do. She ticked the boxes saying 'Never give a Level Five', and 'Remain in the Ranch unless the Girl gives permission'

Abilities  
Umm… none. Thought Kerry. She left that section blank.

Legal Signature  
Kerry realised. This was it. Do I really want to do this?  
She signed it.

"I'm finished." said Kerry. "Do you need this?"  
If she read it, that could be it. What was the chance they'd want her?  
This was way too long a shot.

"No. Release the pokegirl, and cancel her connection to any Pokeballs you own. Then ask her to strip completely, give her the form and send her through that door." said the receptionist. "You can take her clothes home or incinerate them in that furnace." she finished, pointing at a chute in the wall. "I'll leave you for ten minutes to do that and say goodbye. Thank you, please come again!"

"Wait! Before I go…" said Kerry, opening her bag. "I'd like to donate some money."

She emptied the bag.

"Why, thank you! I'll see that your 'Girl gets the best treatment! This is simply wonderful…" said the receptionist, taking the money with her through a side door.

Kerry didn't watch her go.

She stripped, throwing each piece of clothing into the furnace, as well as the bag.  
Completely naked, she picked up the form.

_No going back._

_Ever._

She opened the door and walked in.

It was dark. She couldn't see anything.

Something grabbed her.

One hand took the form from her hand.

The other hand caressed her breasts.

Shocked, she didn't respond until the hand went to her crotch, pushing a single finger into her. Then she unfroze, moaning.

Something long and wet pushed into her ass.

She stiffened in pain, and then relaxed a wave of pleasure shook through her.

The hand grabbed her legs, pulling her legs up until she was being held up by the creature behind her, being pushed onto it.

It put her onto the ground, her legs wrapped around it.

It thrust hard, fast, and she groaned with twin sensations.

It got faster, faster, as the hands rubbed all over her body, over her sides, her back, and her breasts, at odds with the cock pushing into her quickly and painfully.

Cum exploded into her ass.

The dick withdrew.

Kerry rolled over, seeing a beautiful woman, a complex black pattern tattooed on her breast. With an oversized penis.

A Dildoqueen.

With an almost apologetic smile, the Dildoqueen pushed into her cunt.  
The pleasure was incredible.

Kerry screamed it to the world, grabbing the pokegirl and pulling her deeper into her, reaching heights she didn't know existed.

They both came. Kerry closed her eyes with pleasure.

Something hit her head, and there was a strange feeling like shrinking.

* * *  
_The ranch is where you want to be.  
Sex is all you want._

_You want it a lot._

What is this? Thought Kerry.

She realised. She was in a pokeball.

"_Kerry, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd fit in a pokeball." _the doctor had said once, jokingly. Too right.

This was the conditioning cycle.

And it was going to work.

Kerry went to sleep, with full knowledge that she wouldn't be quite the same when she awoke.

_Sex is all that matters to you.  
You don't care who or what it's with.  
You like girls and boys equally.  
_* * *

She awoke from a deep sleep.

At some point in the night the pokegirl had released her into a room, a nice one. There was a TV, a radio, a large bed which she was laying on right then, a wardrobe… there was a door at the front, which appeared to have no lock. There was a cabinet full of toys…

The door opened, and an Ingenue stepped in, wearing a casual outfit.  
"The managers want to see you. Don't worry, nothings wrong. Do you want to get dressed?" she said, smiling.  
Kerry shook her head.  
"This way." she finished, still smiling.

* * *

"You're human." said the woman behind the desk, looking at a piece of paper. The form Kerry had filled in earlier.  
"Yes." said Kerry.  
"And you've legally sold yourself. For free board, free food, and free sex."  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure about this? Just because you need sex? Why not become a tamer?" asked the woman.  
"My father wouldn't allow it."  
"Ah. Now I understand." said the woman. "We can keep you here for as long as you live. Believe it or not, we have had four humans here before you. One girl was expected to threshold and given to us before she was due. She never did. Another girl approached us and donated herself, like you. A boy came here and asked to be turned into a pokegirl and given a level 5."

Kerry digested that.

"What happened to them?"  
"The first one was broken by it. She asked us to make her a pokegirl, and we did. The other remained human. The boy's wishes were complied with. They are all very happy. Still here."  
"Who was the fourth one?"

"The daughter of the first. She never thresholded either, and she asked if she could stay on as a human as well. We can make a lot of money from pure-blood humans."

"But not if you change your mind. That Dildoqueen yesterday… that's a standard test, to get new 'Girls ready for this life. You can expect that-or worse- eight or more times every day. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kerry did not hesitate.

"It sounds like heaven."  
She said.

The woman shook her head in disbelief.  
"So be it."  
She signed the form, underneath Kerry's signature.  
"Welcome to the Blue Star Ranch. By the way, how have you been getting around? The corridors are like a maze."

Kerry blinked.  
"I've been transported by pokeball. Isn't that standard here?"  
"Yes… you're susceptible to pokeballs?" she said, surprised. She added that to the form. "Fine. That makes this much easier. One last thing."

She pressed a button on her desk, and a door opened. A girl walked in, naked, with a needle. A Tats.

"This won't hurt much." she promised, walking over to Kerry.

* * *

They weren't kidding when they said this was intense.

This was Kerry's first full day. It was time for lunch, and she'd had sex with four different people.

A Dildoqueen, a Psi Dyke, a Venuswhore and a human Tamer.  
He didn't even realise she was human. She was insulted at first, then saw the funny side.

"Miss Kerry?" said the Ingenue in charge of this area. "There's someone to see you… your father. Do you want to see him?"

Kerry had told her all about her father.  
She thought about that question, looking down at her naked body, and the black tattoo on her breasts.

"Sure."

* * *

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" shouted Mr Green. "You have bewitched my daughter and illegally enslaved her."  
"Not at all, Mr Green. She signed the release form of her own free will. We didn't even realise she was human until the next morning." said one of the officials.

"I will have my daughter released from this place." he said, coldly furious.

"No you won't." said Kerry. "They have every right to have me and I have every right to give myself."

"This is a ranch for POKEGIRLS!" he shouted.  
Kerry threw one of the forms at him.  
"I'm a girl, aren't I." she said.

Mr Green refused to look at his daughter.

"I am going to sue you. And then I am going to take back my daughter." he said.  
Then he left.

* * *

Kerry moaned her consent as the vines lifted her aloft, caressing her breasts and her cunt.  
Then the vines pushed slowly into her vagina and her ass, deeper and deeper.  
Kerry screamed her assent, pushing against air to try and push them further into her, as they continued to do so anyway.

The vines holding her aloft tightened, pulling her tight, squeezing her legs shut against the vines inside her, dragging another scream of happiness from her.

They pulled her down, towards the Venuswhore controlling them, holding her upside down, her mouth pushed into its sex.  
She licked at it, her tongue probing the pokegirl as the pokegirl's vines pushed at her, rubbing against nerves she didn't know she had, and was more than glad for the knowledge of.

* * *

Later, with the Venuswhore gone, the Ingenue entered.  
"Good morning! I bought you some breakfast, and some important news!" she said.  
"Thank you." said Kerry. "What's the news?"

"We won the case. They took every penny he had. He went to his son-your brother-for some money, what with him being a successful tamer."

"What did he say?" asked Kerry.

"You'll like this. He said 'After you called my sister a whore? I hope they turn you into a pokegirl and put you in a harem with a Killer Queen.'"

"That's my brother." laughed Kerry. "What happened?"

"They converted him into a pokegirl for not paying his debts. On special request from an 'anonymous' source, he's being refused a Level 5."

_Long for a Oneshot. Any good? I hope so…_


End file.
